


Only You, Love

by bloopitzclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just A Smidge Of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopitzclexa/pseuds/bloopitzclexa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa seem to always find themselves in precarious situations, but one thing they can count on is that they will always find each other.





	Only You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea nagging at me for a while and decided to put it into writing! These are just little snap shots of situations where they're basically in trouble and they save each other, all the while scolding the other for getting in trouble. lol. 
> 
> Lexa lives forever in this world, so canon divergent. Enjoy!

“Lexa, wait, you can’t just go running in there with no plan. You’ll get yourself killed!” Octavia argues helplessly as Lexa starts to grab her weapons and attach them to her body.

“We don’t have time to plan anything, I must go now.” Lexa seethes out, panic evident in her eyes. Octavia’s never seen the Commander panic in all the time that she’s known her and to see that in her eyes makes her nervous.

With each passing minute, Lexa feels her blood boil and her heart race. Her movements are wild and disorderly, she paces around and grabs weapons and armor that are laid around the room.

“You know it’s a trap. Nia is going to kill you the minute you meet up with her.”

“Then so be it.”

“Lexa, you don’t understand-”

“ _No_! YOU don’t understand!” Lexa roars as she knocks over the maps and drawings that are sitting on the war table. “Nia has taken _her_ , Octavia. She has taken _Clarke_ and I _will not_ lose her! I will not lose her to _Nia_. I will die before the Queen lays a single lash on her, Octavia!”

Lexa breathes heavily as the anger boils over and her eyes start to sting with unshed tears. Her heart pounds wildly with fear and all rational slowly leaves her mind. Ever since Octavia came to her with the news that Clarke had been taken by the ice queen, her world had shattered and became mute. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that if she didn’t leave right now, if she didn’t get moving fast enough, she would be too late. And she couldn’t be too late. She would not survive another lover being taken from her. She _could not_ survive.

“Lexa…” Octavia says tentatively as she takes steps toward the Commander. “We need a plan. Nia knows you’ll be coming with your warriors and I have no doubt that she’s ready for them. If you go into this half-cocked we won’t win. We’ll lose and we’ll get Clarke killed.”

She clenches her fist tightly almost to the point of cutting off her own blood circulation. A part of her knows that Octavia is right and that they should come up with a formidable plan before doing anything hasty. It’s sensible. Logical. And it would give Clarke a fighting chance while in the hands of the Ice Queen.

“You know Clarke would never forgive herself if you got hurt trying to save her.” Octavia says.

Lexa takes a deep breath as she looks up momentarily before releasing a shaky breath. Her hands become undone and she lets them loose at her sides. Her heart still beats wildly but she tries to come to terms with reason.

She swallows hard and looks at Octavia with the most heartbroken look that the younger warrior has never seen on the Commander.

“I can’t…” Her voice trembles as she struggles to usher out her words. “I can’t lose her, Octavia.”

“I know.” Octavia says softly, tentatively reaching a hand out and grasping Lexa’s arm. “I know, Lexa. We’ll find her. I promise.”

She shakes her head in an attempt to clear her emotions and nods once. “Get Indra. We must formulate a plan immediately.”

*

“She’s gonna find me.”

“By the time she finds you, you’ll be nothing but a pool of blood.”

“Well, I’ll see you on the other side then because she’s probably gonna take your head off when she finds out you killed me.”

“We’ll see how good of a fighter she is.”

“She took down your most skilled assassin, Roan. What makes you think she can’t beat you?”

The Ice Queen’s eyes turn to her sharply, demonizing almost.

“You, Clarke. You change everything.”

*  
She had a plan. A solid plan. Indra on one side and Octavia on the other. A handful of warriors behind her.

It was calculated and sensible.

But then she saw Clarke and she felt her patience crumble.

Clarke’s hands were restrained behind her back and she had a large gash on her forehead that had dried with blood and dirt. She was kicked to her knees and then Nia kneed her in the stomach.

“Heda! I know you’re here. My warriors scouted you out long before you got here. Show yourself but leave your warriors behind. If they make any move, your precious Wanheda here will lose a finger.”

The minute Nia wrapped her hand around blonde locks, Lexa showed herself in blind rage. Octavia and Indra followed close behind trying and failing to restrain their Heda.

“Stop!” Lexa shouts. She sees the fear in Clarke’s blue eyes and she feels her world shake. “Please. Stop.”

“The all-mighty Heda _begging_. I never thought I’d see the day.” Clarke lets out a painful whimper as Nia tightens her grip on her hair.

“Let her go. This is between you and me. Release her and we can settle this.” Lexa says.

“Lexa, don’t… “ Clarke says in a cracked voice. Her eyes pleading with the Commander. “Don’t.”

“Surrender yourself, Lexa. And I’ll let your precious sky girl go.” Nia demands.

Lexa unsheathes her sword and drops it to the ground without a second thought.

Nia cackles and orders her guards to grab the Commander.

Lexa holds a hand up to stop them, “Wait, can I just...Let me speak to Clarke. Please.”

Nia rolls her eyes and nods the guards off. “You have one minute. Any longer and I’ll have my guards take care of your little soldiers over there.”

Octavia and Indra grip their swords readily.

Lexa walks over to Clarke, who has managed to get back up to her knees, despite being kicked earlier.

The Commander slowly falls to her knees and looks at Clarke hopelessly.

“Hi, love.” Clarke manages to crack a small smile, despite the pain reverberating in her side and her chest.

Lexa fights the tears that threaten to escape and gently raises a hand to cup her cheek. It’s slightly red and has a small cut, so she’s careful when she caresses it. “Clarke…”

Guilt drips from her voice but Clarke refuses to let Lexa blame herself. She wishes her hands weren’t tied behind her her back so she could embrace the girl and take her sadness away. “Lexa, don’t. This isn’t your fault. I got myself into this. You don’t have to do this, you don’t need to surrender to her.”

“Clarke, she has threatened your life. I will not let this stand. I cannot bear to see her hurt you any more.” Lexa argues as she lets her eyes scan over Clarke’s face one last time. She wants to commit it to memory so that she won’t ever forget.

“How do you think I feel? Do you think I want to see her hurt you? Kill you even? Lexa, you’re walking into a death trap. I’m gonna find a way to -”

“No, you won’t, Clarke. Please, let me do this.”

“You’re not doing this, Lexa.”

“I’m not asking you, Clarke.”

Angry tears start to build up in her eyes and she shies away from Lexa’s touch when she tries to stroke her cheek again.

“Ai hod you in, Clarke.” Lexa rasps out, not the least bit offended that Clarke turned away from her. She knows Clarke will be angry at her, but at least she’ll be alive, and that’s all that matters to Lexa.

Clarke knows the translation of the words that Lexa says to her and it breaks her heart to hear it. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be saying these words to each other in the comfort of their home. Not in front of some maniacal queen whose hell bent on destroying the Coalition.

Not like this, they deserved better. Lexa deserved better.

“Lexa, I -” Clarke starts, with the intent to return the reply.

“Enough of this. Cut the sky girl free and take the Commander!” Nia barks out to her bodyguards. The two tall men take out a knife and cut the ropes free from Clarke’s hands. The blood flow goes back to her hands as a tingling feeling but before she can reach out for Lexa, the two men grab the Commander roughly and pick her up from her knees.

“No!” Clarke desperately crawls up from her knees to grab Lexa - any part of her - to prevent her from going, but she has no strength and her muscles fail her.

“Indra, Octavia.” Lexa calls out before the two warriors come to Clarke’s side, helping her up, but also restraining her from trying to go after the two men.

“No! Let me go! Octavia, you can’t let her take her. Lexa! Don’t do this. Lexa!” Clarke’s voice breaks with each yell and all Lexa can do is look back in defeat.

“How does it feel, Commander? To feel completely powerless? To know that I have won over you?” Nia boasts when the body guards bring Lexa to her.

“Swear that you will not harm Clarke or her people after this. You will not go after them and you will leave them alone. In return, they won’t interfere in your affairs.” Lexa says tersely and also loud enough for Indra and Octavia to hear.

Nia smirks. “You have what you wanted. I let Clarke go free and so long as she doesn’t bother me, I won’t bother her.”

“Clarke, we have to go. This is done. We’ll figure out a way to get her back.” Octavia advises as they try to drag Clarke away.

“You bitch! I’ll kill you! If you lay one hand on her, I swear --” Clarke yells out in anger to Nia.

The queen simply rolls her eyes, not the least bit threatened by Wanheda herself. “Let’s go, we have business to attend to.”

Lexa turns to Clarke one last time and musters up a small smile for her. “Ai hod you in, Clarke.”

Clarke lets out a sob as Nia and her goons take Lexa away. Her heart feeling like a weight has been put on it. She starts to breathe heavily and before she knows it, her eyes roll to the back of her head and darkness consumes her.  
\--

It’s the nightmare of Lexa being killed that jolts Clarke awake from her sleep.

She’s in a sheen of a sweat and there an IV attached to her arm with a heart monitor beeping nearby. Her heart is racing wildly as she tries to clear her mind and take in her surroundings.

“Clarke?”

“Mom? What--..” Clarke coughs suddenly, her dry throat getting the best of her. Abby gets up to retrieve a cup of water and lets Clarke sip through it from a straw. Clarke swallows one more time before continuing, “What happened?”

Abby sighs tiredly but also relieved that her daughter has finally woken up. “Octavia and Indra brought you back to Polis. You fainted because of a mild concussion and you have some bruised ribs. You’ve been sleeping for two days now.”

“Two...days?” Clarke mutters out before the previous events finally catches up to her. “Oh my god, Lexa. I need to go, we have to find her…”

Clarke moves to get up but lets out a painful groan when she feels her bruised ribs holding her down. Abby also puts a hand on her shoulder to get her to lie back down.

“Clarke, you’re in no condition to go anywhere. You need to rest.” Abby scolds.

“No, I won’t. Lexa is out there and who knows what Nia is doing to her right -”

“Clarke, you won’t be able walk more than ten feet from this bed before you’ll collapse. Don’t do this to yourself.” Abby reasons.

“Mom, it’s Lexa.” Clarke’s voice betrays nothing to what her heart feels like. Her lips tremble and her eyes water. Her voice is weak and raspy but more importantly it’s dripping with hurt. She can’t explain to her mother more than _‘Lexa’_ and Abby feels her own heartbreak for her daughter. She knows what losing a soul mate feels like, she knows what it means to fear for the life of the one you love. She knows what it feels like to love someone and lose them to death.

“Honey, I know.” Abby soothes as tears start to fall from Clarke’s eyes. She tucks a blonde hair behind her ear and she tries to comfort her the best she can. “We’re gonna do everything to try to find her and get her back.”

“I love her, mom.” Clarke sobs.

“I know, sweetie.”

Abby wraps her arms around Clarke gently, trying to soothe her aching heart, but she knows Clarke won’t be better until Lexa is back in her arms.

They stay like that for a while until exhaustion consumes Clarke once again and she falls asleep. It’s not a deep slumber because the nightmares still haunt her, but it’s enough for Abby for the time being. She knows the next time Clarke wakes up she’ll be more determined to get out of bed and put plans into motion to find Lexa, so while Clarke sleeps she goes out of her way to talk to Indra and Octavia to come up with some plan of action.

“Do not worry, Abby. I have already sent out my best warriors to track their movements.” Indra reassures her. This was her Commander, she will not rest until she is back to the throne where she belongs.

“I thought Lexa ordered us not interfere with Nia?” Octavia questions. She wants to find Lexa just as much as Indra does, but she fears the consequences of their actions will hurt them more than they can handle.

“This is our Heda. We do everything we can to save her.”

~ **3 days later**

“You’re such an idiot and I’m gonna kill you when we get home.” Clarke rushes out when she gets into the prison cell. It’s dark and dirty and she’s pretty sure she has a large cut on her leg but nothing compares to relief that floods her system when she sees Lexa’s busted lip smiling back at her.

“Hi, love.” Lexa manages out. Her ribs are aching and she’s pretty sure the rope that’s tied behind her back is digging into her wrists the more she moves. Clarke has to take a breath to calm herself when she sees that Lexa’s left eye is swollen from god knows who hit her. It’s the one thing that she promises to return to Nia later when she has the queen within her sights.

“Clarke, you’re hurt…” Lexa says when Clarke reaches behind her to unbind her hands. Clarke’s right leg is exposed and Lexa sees the wound gush a little with blood.

“Lexa, you look like a pauna mauled you and you’re worried about my leg? Come on, you branwada.” Clarke mutters as she manages to lift Lexa to her feet.

“I think we both know that if I was fighting a pauna, it would be the one tied up here, not me.” Lexa tries to joke.

Clarke rolls her eyes slightly at her girlfriend’s attempt at a joke in a time like this. She really hates her for putting her through all this trouble and heartache. She loves her so much but also hates her for making her worry. It took them nearly a week to find her because the early winter was coming on strong and the snow was hiding Nia’s trail. Luckily, they ran into a small cottage belonging to an elderly couple who said they spotted the queen pass by their area.

Clarke raises her hands to cup Lexa’s face and Lexa’s hands come up softly around her waist. Clarke looks over her to assess any more injuries and her emotions get the best of her when she sees how beaten up Lexa really is.

Tears spring to her eyes as she engulfs Lexa into a hug, “God, I thought I’d lost you, Lexa.”

Lexa groans slightly from the impact of the hug on her ribs, but she embraces Clarke as best she can. “I’m here, love.”

“Don't you ever do that to me again. I swear I'll -”

“Clarke.” Lexa pulls back and takes in the beautiful face of the girl she loves. The girl she would move heaven and Earth for. “Let's go home. You can yell at me when we’re in the confines of our bedroom at least.”

There's a resounding boom in the distance and Lexa gives Clarke a questioning look.

“I may have brought Raven as back up.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

The next sound is what sounded like a hundred warriors charging into war, yelling in the distance.

Clarke kicks her feet at the floor. “I may have brought a couple warriors.”

“A couple? Clarke, it sounds like the whole coalition is out there.” Lexa says comically. “There were only a handful of Nia’s guards out there.”

“Indra was very keen on getting you back by any means necessary.” Clarke argues.

“ _Just_  Indra?”

Clarke gives another shrug but a small smile graces her face anyway. Lexa returns the same smile.

“Let’s go home, love.” Clarke lets Lexa brace herself against her body, and the two women limp out of the cell, ready to go back home where they belong.

**~ 3 days later**

“How’s your eye?”

“Hurts.” Lexa replies. “How’s your leg?”

“Hurts.”

Lexa gives her a reprimanding look.

“What? You can give one word answers but I can’t?”

They both lay on their bed, bandaged and bruised but very much alive. It’s been three days since Clarke rescued Lexa from kidnap and torture and since then, the two of them had been recovering from their injuries. Lexa had a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a big bruise on her eye when Clarke brought her into the healer’s tent. Clarke only suffered the gash on her leg but she was in better condition than Lexa. The healer advised Lexa to stay overnight for observation, but she refused, saying that she had the duties of the Commander to attend to.

_“Like hell you’re going anywhere, Lexa. You need to rest, you just got back.”_

_“Clarke, Heda does not rest. I must tend to the needs --”_

_“Lexa, you’re staying here and that’s final. I don’t care if i have to strap you to this bed. You’re not going anywhere until Iris says you can go home.” Clarke’s words are final and the fire behind her eyes tells Lexa that she’s not going to budge._

_Lexa bites her bottom lip and looks over at Iris then at Clarke, “Will you...Will you at least stay with me?”_

_It comes out as barely a whisper but Iris and Clarke both catch it. Iris turns away from them, pretending to busy herself with organizing medical supplies. She’s smiling because watching the sky girl and the Commander interact was such a rare sight._

_“Of course, love.” Clarke replies with no hesitation._

_Later, Iris tells the guards outside the tent that if anyone needs any medical attention, to go to different location as the current one will be off limits for the rest of the night._

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa says as she scoots closer to the girl. She takes her hand in hers and looks at her in adoration.

Clarke turns her head to meet Lexa and smiles when she sees lovely green eyes staring back at her.

“Yeah but you know what else is dumb? You trading places with me to the Queen.” Clarke scolds as her smiling face turns into a scowl. She's still bitter about it because her heart hurts every time she thinks about how Lexa was with Nia for four days, enduring all kinds of beatings and tortures. It doesn’t help that every time Clarke looks at her she sees the faint bruise on her eye reminding her of what Lexa had gone through.

“How do you think I felt when she kidnapped and tortured you?” Lexa throws back.

“I would have gotten out of it!” Clarke lamely replies. She knows it’s probably not true but the words escape her anyway. “Eventually.”

Lexa scowls. “Fine, if you think you’re such a powerful force, then the next time it happens, I won’t come to save you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Lexa scoots closer and wraps herself up in the blonde. Clarke huffs but nonetheless and wraps her arms around the girl.

**~ 2 months later**

“Oh god…” Clarke drags herself through the dirt with one arm while her other arm is broken. Hopefully it wasn’t a serious break because Lexa would probably kill her for getting hurt like this. Well, she would probably kill her for getting kidnapped _again_ , but that’s beside the point.

Suddenly she heard the rushing sound of footsteps and found the very person she was thinking about running towards her with her warrior paint on.

“Clarke!” Lexa rushes out when she gets to the girl. She drops to her knees and Clarke manages to roll over on her back, holding her arm close to her.

“Hi, love.” Clarke half smiles and winces when she moves her arm slightly.

“Clarke…” Lexa repeats again, this time with worry laced in her voice. She hates seeing Clarke harmed and this sight was more than she could handle. “Tell me where it hurts, love.”

“I told you I would get out of it.” Clarke chuckles dryly. She coughs shortly after because of her dry throat. She can’t remember the last time she’s consumed water.

“You’re as stubborn as a mule, if not more so.” Lexa scolds but she brushes loose hair out of Clarke’s face. She turns her head to where she led a small group of warriors and a healer, “Abby, please. Clarke is hurt.”

“You callin’ me a jackass, commander?” Clarke retorts half heartedly. Lexa shakes her head at the ridiculous joke that her lover chooses to use in this stressful moment. But Lexa knows that Clarke is only trying to calm her worries because she knows how panicked Lexa gets when she’s hurt.

Her mother is at their side in a flash and she quickly notices the broken arm. “Clarke, where else are you hurt??”

“I think my ribs are a little bruise up again and I feel a little dizzy. So maybe another concus….” Clarke trails off briefly, a dizzy spell getting the best of her. She’s starting to see two Lexa’s instead of one and she knows she’s about to pass out.

“Oh my god, Clarke, you have a branch lodged in your side!” Abby exclaims when she sees blood coming out from her side. It wasn’t her ribs that Clarke was feeling pain in, it was on her abdomen where a treacherous branch protruded out from.

The last thing Clarke remembers seeing is Lexa’s watery eyes and frown.

~  
When Clarke wakes up, she feels soft furs beneath her and a soft weight on her hand. Her eyes flutter open to a dim lit room and that’s when she figures that it’s already sundown. She focuses her vision and she finds Lexa’s head laying down next her side. The rest of her body sits in a chair but her head and hands are cuddled closely next to Clarke.

“L-Lexa…” Her raspy voice sounds softly in the room. Lexa flinches slightly but the girl still remains asleep to the world.

Clarke clears her throat a little bit and tries to squeezes the hand that is laced up in Lexa’s. “Love, wake up.”

Lexa stirs from the movement and surely enough, she starts to wake up. She’s a little puzzled at first but once she gets her bearings she finally looks at Clarke and a small smile comes to her face.

“Hi, love.” Lexa picks up their hands that are entwined together and she places a soft kiss to Clarke’s knuckles.

Clarke notices the way Lexa’s body slumps from exhaustion and worry. She notices how Lexa takes in a shaky breath when she looks back at Clarke again.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks softly.

Lexa chuckles wetly and a single tear falls from her eye. That’s when Clarke realizes that Lexa is trying to get a hold of her emotions. “You nearly died and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“Well, from where I’m sitting you look like you took more of a beating than I did.” Clarke tries to joke with a small smile. “Can I have some water please?”

Lexa nods and reaches for the pitcher of water that’s on the nightstand and pours it into a cup. She gives the cup to her and Clarke takes a generous sip before handing it back.

“Come here.” Clarke says as she pats the spot next to her on the bed. It’s technically their bed, but Clarke can guess why Lexa decided to sleep on the chair instead of next to her. She sees the hesitation in Lexa’s eyes as the Commander looks over Clarke’s form. She’s pretty badly injured, but it’s nothing that won’t heal in a couple of weeks. “Please? I miss you next to me.”

The words calm Lexa’s indecision as the girl slowly slips into the bed next to Clarke, careful not to be too close for fear of agitating her side injury. Clarke doesn’t like the space between them, so she scoots herself closer to the other girl, only wincing slightly.

“Clarke, we shouldn’t -”

“Shhh..” Clarke pulls her close and nudges Lexa’s head to lay on her uninjured shoulder.

“I don’t want to agitate your inj -”

“How much sleep have you gotten since we got back home?” Clarke interrupts.

Lexa is silent for moment as she picks at invisible lint on the bed sheets. She looks over Clarke to the window, seeing the sun was down. “The sun was just setting when I must have fallen asleep.”

“So, not much then.” Clarke leans down a little more to press a kiss to her forehead. “Why didn’t you come sleep next to me?”

“I was afraid I’d...I didn’t want to…” Lexa sighs and reaches for Clarke’s hand again, interlacing their fingers. “I couldn’t sleep not knowing if you would ever wake up.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Three days, Clarke.”

Clarke nods in acknowledgement. “Phew, I think that’s a record.”

“This is not funny, Clarke.”

The sky girl smiles a little and shrugs her shoulders. She winces when she remembers that her other arm is in a cast and a sling. “How bad is my arm?”

“Your mother said that your arm should be healed within a month or two. It was a clean break.”

She nods again and lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you for saving me.”

Lexa untucks herself from the crook of Clarke’s neck and raises a hand to gently touch her cheek. “Clarke, you almost died this time.”

“I know, love.”

“These were reapers, Clarke. You were lucky that you only got away with the injuries you had.”

“I know, I know. But to be fair, I didn’t even think there were reapers still around. I thought we’d gotten the last of them a few months ago.”

“I told you to bring more warriors with you.”

“Yeah, well I needed to practice hunting. I can’t do that if I had brought more people with me.” Clarke defended. “But hey, at least I got away right? I’m pretty sure I stabbed one of them in the neck. Did you find the cave that they were hiding in?”

“Yes, after Abby took you back home, I went back and cleared the cave out. There were only four of them left.”

“Good, then.”

“I was scared, Clarke.” Lexa admits in a whisper. “I lied, you know? When I said the next time you get captured, I wouldn’t come to save you? I lied. I would have come to save you. I did. I came as fast as I could. I will always come to save you. I would never let you --” Lexa starts to ramble, her eyes watering once more.

“I know, love. I knew you were coming. I never doubted you for a second. ”

“I wasn’t fast enough. I should have been. If only I’d taken Octavia’s advice and think of a better route I would have gotten -”

“Lexa-”

“Clarke, don’t you do that to me again. You can’t die on me.” Lexa says resolutely. She would fight death itself before it would ever touch Clarke again.

“I’ll try.” Clarke sighs and lays a soft kiss to her forehead and rubs her hand soothingly behind Lexa’s back. She knows she can’t really fight off death - neither of them can and they both know it - but in this moment, they both need the reassurance of life.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa buries herself gently into the nook of Clarke’s neck once again, breathing in her scent to calm her emotions.

“I love you too.”

“I’m sending a whole army with you the next time you decide to go hunting.”

“That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?”

Lexa lets out a small grunt in response.

“Okay, love. Okay.” Clarke acquiesces.

**~ 3 months later**

“You know, I’m no expert, but you’d think that you guys would talk to each other or find out that kidnapping us doesn’t result in the best outcome.”

The big man with the mask and axe grunts in response.

“Okay, buddy, it’s your funeral.”

The big man delivers a blow to her abdomen and Clarke gets the wind knocked out of her. She coughs as she tries to catch her breath. The man tugs on the rope that’s tied to Clarke’s wrists and she trips slightly as she tries to continue walking.

They’ve been walking for a few miles now and Clarke had been talking on and off trying to stall. It earned her a few punches to the gut but anything to slow down their pace so that Lexa could catch up to them. She’d left a few snapped twigs and small pieces of fabric behind, hopefully it was enough clues for Lexa and whoever she brought with her to find them.

“So, who exactly sent you? Sandkru? Trishana? Who’s unhappy with the Commander now?” Clarke asks after she’s recovered from the punch. “Don’t tell me it’s Ice Nation, we killed their Queen a few months ago and they’re happily under the rule of Roan now.”

Well, “happily” might be an over exaggeration but they were in way better hands of Roan then they were with Nia.

“Maybe the shadow clan? They’ve been eerily quiet as of late. Scheming to overthrow the Commander, perhaps?” Clarke prods some more and the guy stops once again. She winces slightly because she thinks another blow is about to come.

When he turns around, he grabs the butt of his axe and aims it at her. Clarke closes her eyes, embracing herself for the blow.

A knife whistles through the air and hits the man straight through the palm of his hand, he screams out in agony and drops the axe. He looks in the direction of where the knife came from and finds the Commander herself charging toward him with a sword, ready to kill for laying a hand on Clarke.

Clarke opens her eyes in time to see Lexa and the man come to blows - axe versus sword. The guy is twice her size, but Lexa uses that to her advantage as she knows that he would be slower in his movements when he strikes. The man has removed the knife from his hand by now and has gotten ahold of his axe once again. He raises his axe to swing but misses and gets it stuck in the trunk of the tree.

Lexa kicks him in the chest to separate him from his axe and he stumbles back. She’s launches herself at him but he catches her midair by the neck, making her drop her sword in the process.

He squeezes tightly around her neck as Lexa tries to get out of his grasp. She hears Clarke yell out her name before she sees two arrows fly through the air and hit the guy in the neck. Lexa is released from his hold and falls to the ground. The man sways for a moment before falling to the ground like a beanstalk falling from the sky.

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as she collapses on the ground, trying to catch her breath. It’s only a few moments later when she feels Clarke kneel beside her, the same look of relief on her face. Her hands are untied and she’s holding the bow that she used to take down her captor. After one of Lexa’s warriors untied her hands she grabbed the bow that was strapped to the warrior’s back and acted quickly when she saw Lexa was in trouble.

“Hey babe.” Clarke says with a smile, looking down at her.

Lexa returns the same smile and gets up on her knees. She cups Clarke’s cheeks and scans over her face, assessing for any injuries. When she finds none, she breathes another sigh of relief and leans in to lay a soft kiss to her lips. She then lets her forehead rest on Clarke’s, taking comfort in the closeness.

“Hi, love.” Lexa says breathlessly.

“Oh come ON! I really wanted to try this new explosive! This whole time ONE GUY was the one that kidnapped you? I thought I’d be blowing up an army!” Raven yells out as she waves her new toy explosive around. “Seriously, Lexa, you made it seem like Clarke was gonna be guarded by a fortress made of steel or something!”

Clarke chuckles as she turns to face her friend who’s standing with her hands on her hips. “Thanks, Raven. I appreciate you and your explosive technology.”

Raven huffs but gives her a smirk in return. “Okay, at least someone here appreciates my genius inventions.”

She turns back to Lexa, whose eyes have never left her face for a second. “Raven, huh?”

“I thought her abilities would come in handy.” Lexa replies sheepishly.

“It was just _one_ guy.”

“I had to be prepared for anything.”

Clarke grins and kisses her cheek lovingly. “Let’s go home, love.”

**~ 6 months later**

“One FREAKIN’ day!”

“Clarke, let’s be rational -”

“They couldn’t have waited until AFTER the honeymoon? No, they had to take her the DAY OF our wedding. Jesus, when I find the person who took my _WIFE_ I’m going to skin -”

“Okay! Clarke, let’s gather ourselves here.” Raven grabs Clarke’s shoulders to keep her from pacing around the room. “When did they take her? How?”

Clarke sighs exasperatedly. “We were about to get on our horses to go to this hidden spot for our honeymoon when she said she forgot to grab something. She went back into the tower and she didn't come back out. I went to go check on her and I saw a piece of her dress ripped on the floor.”

Clarke shows her the piece of white cloth that she found where Lexa must have been taken.

“As to _how_ , I have no clue. She put up quite a fight though because there is some blood on this fabric and on the ground where I picked it up.”

“How do you know it’s not hers?”

Clarke scowls. “ _Because_  her blood isn’t red, Raven.”

Raven snaps her fingers. “Duh, of course. Forgot about that whole night blood thing.”

Clarke throws her hands up dramatically as she makes her way to the Commander’s throne. She sits down onto the throne without really thinking about it, too deep in thought with how she was going to find Lexa this time. The other times that she had been taken, there were always some clue as to who it was, but this was their wedding day for heaven’s sake and it could’ve been _anyone_. Every clan member and ambassador was in Polis and trying to figure out who took Lexa was going to be near impossible.

She lets out an irritated sigh and rubs her temple, trying to gather her thoughts. It’s only a few minutes of silence before the throne room doors burst open, Indra leading a whole group of warriors and clan leaders toward her.

Clarke is surprised by the entrance and jumps out of the chair, deciding that it probably wasn’t a good idea to be sitting in the Commander’s throne in the first place.

But she becomes even more bewildered when Indra and the group of people she leads all _kneel down_ before her. Raven surveys the entire room with the same confusion, throwing Clarke a questioning look.

“Wanheda.” Indra greets with a nod and stands up from her position. The other warriors remain bowed, awaiting orders.

“Indra?” Clarke questions.

“We await your orders.”

“My...orders?” Clarke echoes in confusion. “But, Lexa isn’t here? She’s the Commander and she’s been taken.”

Indra keeps the stoic face but Clarke swears she sees her eye twitch. She’s probably fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Clarke thinks. “Since you and Lexa are bonded, you share in the power of the Commander. Her people are your people and her warriors are your warriors. Together, you both command the coalition and rule the people of Polis.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. Lexa may have forgotten to mention the exact details of being married to the Commander.

“Holy crap, Clarke! You’re the _Commander_.” Raven gasps.

“Raven, shut up. I am _not_ the Commander.”

“Uh, according to Indra, you are most definitely the Commander. Or, share the abilities _of_ the Commander. How did Lexa not mention this to you??”

“That’s what I’d like to know…” Clarke mutters. When she gets her wife back she’s got a few things to say to her!

Indra clears her throat, trying to bring Clarke back to the attention at hand. “Wanheda? Our orders?”

Clarke shakes her head and copes with the new information given to her. She takes a seat back on the throne and Indra nods approvingly. “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do…”

***

“On the bright side, at least we’re in this one together.”

Lexa sighs deeply on her side of the prison cell. Meanwhile, Clarke sits in the adjacent cell to her, the two separated by rusty iron bars. Both their hands are cuffed and a long chain hooked to the ground prevents them from moving too far.

“Did they hurt you?” Lexa asks after moments of silence. She tries to assess Clarke from afar, but the dim lit room prevents her from doing so accurately.

“No, I’m fine.” Clarke answers softly. She tugs lightly at the chains and sits down on the dirty ground. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. The man who tried to grab me first suffered a worst fate.” At Clarke’s questioning look, Lexa clarifies, “I broke his nose.”

Clarke smirks proudly. “That’s my girl.”

“I believe the correct term is _wife_ , Clarke.” Lexa teases lightly as she leans her head against the stone wall. “So whose idea was it for you to get captured?”

“Well, funny story, that _wasn’t_ part of the plan.” Clarke explains with a small chuckle. It wasn’t part of the plan but it still worked in their favor. They just had to buy themselves some time for Raven and Indra to do their part. “But this will still work, trust me babe. I got this.”

Lexa hums in response. She’s thoughtful for a moment before she closes her eyes in contemplation. They’ve been through so much in the past year, kidnapping, torture, assassination attempts… the list goes on and Lexa can’t help but feel like -

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Clarke senses her solemn demeanor almost instantly and she makes a move to get closer to see her but is held back by the chains. When Lexa gets quiet and contemplative, Clarke knows that she has serious doubts going through her head. It’s in these moments that Lexa will start to shut herself off, even to Clarke, and Clarke was not about to let her do that while they were stuck in this cell and she was too far away from her to help fight off her inner demons.

When Clarke receives no reply, she tries again, “Love?”

“Clarke, we’ve been married for only a day.” Lexa exhales softly and slowly opens her eyes.

“Actually, judging by how dark it is now, we’ve probably made it to two days.”

“Clarke.” Lexa reprimands softly.

“Sorry.” Clarke replies. “Go on, I’m listening.”

Lexa stands up from her spot on the ground and makes her way to the middle of the cell, where she can see Clarke better. Clarke smiles softly when she sees Lexa and walks as far as she can toward the bars that separate her cells before the chains tug at her wrists.

“We’ve been bonded for merely a day and we have both been captured, yet again. This past year has been a never ending cycle of chasing down our captors, avoiding assassination attempts, and surviving torture. At every turn, there’s someone or something trying to separate us. Not even a day after we’re bonded, _this_ …” Lexa gestures to the cell that they’re in, “this happens. I love you, Clarke, with everything that I am but I can’t help but feel like maybe we’re not -”

“Like maybe we’re not meant to be together?” Clarke finishes for her in a broken whisper. She feels her heart thud loudly in her chest, trying to make sense of what exactly Lexa is trying to tell her.

When Lexa hears the words tumble out from Clarke’s mouth, she wants to take everything back. She feels wrong for having these doubtful feelings in her head and seeing Clarke’s heart break right in front of her eyes is a punishment more severe than any torture she’s endured in her lifetime.

“No, that’s not what I wanted to say. I just--”

“What, Lexa? What is it that you’re trying to tell me? Because from where I’m standing it sounds like you don’t want this anymore.” Clarke says, hurt. “That you don’t want me anymore.”

“No!” Lexa is quick to correct her. “I want you, Clarke. I have always wanted you. But the way we keep going, constantly having to save each other from imminent danger, it’s just -- what if one day I don’t make it on time? What if you can’t find me? What then? We fear for each other’s lives so much when we’re together, maybe...maybe it’s safer if we’re not together.” Lexa explains and then she lowers her voice to a broken whisper, “Maybe it’s safer for you if you’re not with me.”

“That’s what this is about? You think I’m not safe when I’m with you? That by simply being with you - the one person I love the most in this world - puts me in danger?” Clarke says incredulously.

“Clarke, if you look at all the things that have happened-”

“Dangerous things happen _every fucking_ _day_ , Lexa. We live in a post nuclear fallout world for crying out loud! There’s two headed deers and crazy giant gorillas running around. How could it possibly be any more safe out there?!”

“At least you wouldn’t have to look over her shoulder at every moment, waiting to see if someone is trying to kill you or kidnap you again. At least you’d live your life knowing that you only had to worry about animals instead of people trying to kill you. Being with me, the position that I hold -- there’s a target on my back all the time. I can’t ask you to take on this same burden. It was wrong of me to think that I could be the Commander and have you at the same time, it’s just not possible -”

“You’re an idiot.”

Lexa pauses her rant and blinks at Clarke. “What?”

“We have survived this entire time, _together_ , crawled ourselves out of every life threatening situation and you think it’s safe for me out _there_? _Alone_?” Clarke says, her voice full of determination. “I know you’re scared, Lexa. You’re scared of losing me, I get it. But guess what? I am too. I am fucking _terrified_ of losing you, Lexa. Each time you ride out to a battle or leave Polis to resolve some civil unrest between your people, I lay awake at night wondering if you’ll come back. I get consumed with the the thought that maybe tonight is the night she doesn’t come back or tonight is the night that someone is going to deliver me a message to tell me that the Commander is dead. It’s even worse when some asshole decides to take you and torture you. But you know how I get past those fears? How I don’t let it take over?”

Lexa’s eyes are wide with tears but none of them fall. She shakes her head shallowly and waits for Clarke to continue.

“Love. Love is what makes me believe that you’ll come back to me, always. That I will always find you, no matter who takes you. Love is why I keep fighting for us and why I will never let anyone or anything come between us. We _are_ meant to be together, Lexa. There will never be anyone else in this lifetime or the next that I will love more than you - that will even come close to how much I love you. I love you, Lexa, _so much_. And I will spend every day of my life proving to you that our love surpasses anything in this world because love trumps fear. ”

Clarke’s voice starts to crack from the overwhelming emotions but she continues with even more vigor to her words, “So fate or destiny or whatever can suck it because I love you, you _branwada_.” Clarke concludes as a few stray tears fall from her eyes. “And I’d be damned if I let this marriage fall apart after only a day.”

Lexa isn’t even aware that she’s crying along with Clarke until a soft sob escapes her lips. Her heart is heavy from her speech and now she wants to slap herself for ever thinking she could live without the girl in front of her. Her fear of losing Clarke was blinding her to the reality of their situation. This is their life, this is how they survived. Lexa was raised on the teachings that survival was all there was in this world, but Clarke taught her that life is about more than just surviving.

“I don’t deserve you.” Lexa sniffles as she brings her hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“You deserve anything you want in this life, love. And that includes me. I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me.”

Before the Commander can respond, there’s a loud boom in the distance and the sound of swords colliding. A few minutes later, the lifeless body of the prison guard comes tumbling through the door with a sword in his chest followed by a overzealous Raven and a war hungry Octavia.

“Hiyo! We found the Commander!” Raven shouts in victory.

Octavia quickly makes her way to the guard and grabs the keys that are attached to his waist before throwing it at Raven. “Get them free, I have to go back and help Indra.”

“You betcha!” Raven responds before making her way over to Lexa’s cell and unlocking it with the keys.

“How many people did you bring with you?” Lexa questions as Raven works on getting the cuffs off her hands.

“Hm, like a dozen or so.” Another resounding boom goes off in the distance and the sound of horses galloping echo in the cell. “...Maybe like two dozen and a drone or two.”

“Raven!” Clarke reprimands from her cell.

Once the cuffs are off of Lexa, she mumbles a quick thanks of gratitude before grabbing the keys and rushing over to Clarke’s cell to free her as well.

“What?! The Commander _and_ the wife was captured. That inspired a lot of warriors to volunteer their services to save their favorite leaders. That’s loyalty, my friends. We didn’t even have to ask.”

“And the drones?” Clarke questions as Lexa removes the cuffs from her hands.

“...A small experiment.”

“You know this isn’t going to go over well with the ambassadors. They were weary enough about the guns and now they have to worry about _drones_?”

“Are you complaining, princess? Did I not just save the both of you from spending restless nights in a dark smelly cell?”

“I’m just saying -”

“ _Clarke_.” Lexa interrupts disapprovingly. Although she appreciated her wife’s proactive thoughts on drones, this was _so_ not the time to be discussing it.

Clarke huffs but concedes. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Raven smirks, “Alright, let’s get you two out of here so you can be on your way to your honeymoon.”

Clarke and Lexa follow behind, but before they exit, Lexa pulls Clarke back by her wrist.

“Clarke?”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m sorry. You were right, I was scared of losing you. I _am_ scared. But I won’t let those fears stop me from being with you. From loving you in all the ways I know how to and in all the ways you deserve. And I will spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much I love you.”

Clarke doesn’t even blink before pulling Lexa into a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“I’m gonna love you so hard when we get home, Lexa.”

“Promise?” Lexa brushes her hand softly against her cheek.

“It’s a guarantee, babe.”

Lexa grins and grabs her hand with renewed energy. Clarke smiles adoringly.

“Then let’s go home, love.”


End file.
